Danger Magnet
by SomethingDeep
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to live with Charlie but leads a normal life for the most part, getting together with Mike not Edward. Everything goes smoothly for her until she gets a supernatural surprise.
1. Chapter 1

My first day back in Forks with Charlie was pretty uneventful just as I thought it would be. This place is as dreary as ever, and I'm already missing the Arizona sun. As much as I missed the warm weather, I stayed determined in my decision to live in Forks. Convinced myself that it wouldn't be that bad after all Charlie got me a truck so that I could actually go places if I wanted to. I suppose all this negativity was from thinking about school. Tomorrow would be my first day, and I was nervous. I wasn't very good at making friends or socializing in general.

I just really hoped I didn't embarrass myself. I could survive without friends. Back in Arizona I only had one friend and we weren't that close. She was legally blind and very absent-minded and we didn't have many classes together. She wished me good luck when I told her I was leaving but there was no drawn out or tearful goodbye filled with promises to keep in touch. I didn't really care either way.

Charlie made himself scarce once we got to the house giving me space to settle in which I really appreciated. I already finished unpacking and had let Renee know I got here safely, so I made my way downstairs to get some food and then it was off to bed. I felt my stomach tighten, nervousness filling me over the prospect of going to school in the morning.

I woke up to the blaring of my alarm quickly slapping my hand around until I hit the off button. I sat up groggily nervousness hitting me already. I dragged myself out of bed to get ready and get some breakfast. My trucked roared to life as I made my way to school. As I pulled into the parking lot heads were turning my way. I could feel myself blushing already, so I ducked my head and hid behind my hair as I fled into the school building. After getting my schedule from the office I tried to make my way to my first class but my clumsiness got the best of me when I ran into someone causing both of us to fall to the floor.

"Are you all right?" a concerned voice said. I looked up to see a cute boy sitting in front of me. I must have been staring for a while because he gave me a bemused look and spoke again as he started to get up, "Here let me help you, I'm Mike by the way." I took hold of his outstretched hand blushing, "I'm Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

Mike walked me to class after our awkward introduction. It turned out that we had a very similar schedule. I felt relieved to have someone I was at least familiar with in some of my classes. He was very nice to me all day and even offered to have me sit with his friends at lunch. I started to feel less nervous around him as the day went on. By lunch time I felt so comfortable with Mike around that I was able to talk to his friends and joke around normally. I felt so free and normal for once. I've never gotten along with anyone so easily or so fast.

At the end of the day Mike walked me to my truck where we said our goodbyes. As I drove home I was a little sad that I wouldn't get to see him again until tomorrow. _What's wrong with me? I never get like this over anyone._ I felt my face heating up as I got into the house so to distract myself from these awkward thought I set out to make dinner for Charlie. Just as I went to put food in the oven the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, its Mike. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to study together or something today."

I could feel myself starting to blush and I was glad he couldn't see me. I can't believe he called me, I was suddenly very happy though I didn't understand why.

"Um yeah sure that sounds great."

"Alright I'll see you in half an hour."

I quickly began cleaning up the house, suddenly very nervous. _He's just coming over to study! Get yourself together Bella!_ I finished making the house presentable and went back to cooking when Charlie got home. I saw him look around and then raise an eyebrow as he turned to me. "This place look real nice, what's the occasion?" I tried not to blush as I responded, "I have a new friend coming over to study." Charlie looked surprised but happily so. "That's great Bells! So who is it?" Just then the doorbell rang. I rushed past Charlie to open the door where Mike stood smiling. "Hey Bella ready to study?" I smiled back and agreed letting him inside.

Mike introduced himself to Charlie and they seemed to be getting along well so I left them to finish the food. I set the table and called them in and we all sat down to eat. "So Mike how are you and Bella getting along?" I hung my head in embarrassment. "Bella's great! She's really smart and funny. I'm really glad we get along so well." Mike smiled at me and I knew I was blushing. "Well I'm glad you've found such a nice friend Bells. I'll let you kids get to studying." With that Charlie put his dishes in the sink and went out to visit Billy.

Mike helped get the dishes done before we sat down again and took out our school work. I was still embarrassed from earlier and so I hadn't been talking much. "Bella, hope I didn't upset you or anything, but I really do like you. I've never met anyone who I've just clicked with like this before." I looked at Mike startled and blushing again from his surprising words. "You didn't upset me Mike I was just a little embarrassed by my dad's questioning." Mike was back to smiling that cute smile of his. "Oh that's good I was worried I'd done something wrong. Um…Bella, I know we haven't known each other for too long but I really like you, would you consider going out with me?" I was so shocked that I just stared at him for a minute or two before snapping out of it. "I'd really like that." I smiled at him and he smiled back. We sent the rest of the night thinking of date ideas, homework completely forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's announcement:** To Debbie Hicks who guest reviewed this story, I am unsure what you want me to do. If you would like me to write this into the story or a different one pm me and we'll make it work.

Tonight was my date with Mike and couldn't be more nervous. I'd spent the last few hours changing into nearly every outfit I owned before deciding it wasn't good enough. Before I knew it I'd gone through all my clothes. They were scattered all over the room. It looked as chaotic as I felt. I sat on my bed and sighed feeling frustrated with myself. I shouldn't be making this such a big deal it's just one date and I'm sure he won't care if I get dressed up or not. I nodded to myself resolving to just dress casually and to stop worrying so much. I pulled on some casual yet pretty clothes and set about straightening up my room.

I finished cleaning and sat back on my bed, nerves taking over once again. I don't understand why Mike makes me so nervous. I've been on dates before but there was just something about Mike that made him seem different. He was so nice to me and so considerate in a way that most guys aren't. He really listens to me when we talk and contributes to the conversation. He's just really refreshing to be around.

As I sat thinking to myself I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I jumped up not really mentally prepared for this date. I did one last mirror check before rushing down the stairs and opening the front door. Mike stood in the door way dressed slightly nicer than his usual school get-up. He smiled at me as I opened the door and I knew I was already blushing.

"Hey Bella are you ready to go?" Mike glanced around me nervously. I realized he must be expecting Charlie so I replied, "Yeah I'm ready and don't worry my dad isn't here right now."

"Oh yeah? Alright let's get going then." Mike looked relieved and grabbed my hand to lead me to the car.

I could feel myself blush again as I looked at our entwined hands. He opened the car door for me and then got in himself. I was surprised at how gentlemanly he was being. He opened the door for me again when we got to the restaurant. It was a nice Italian place in Port Angeles that I had never been to before. We were seated in a more secluded area of the restaurant that really set a romantic mood.

We had a really great time together and the food was really delicious. Mike was so attentive and so funny. We found that we actually had a lot in common. We had similar taste in music and it really helped us bond. While Mike was more interested in sports as opposed to my love of reading, we still liked to hear about each other's interests. I felt so much closer to him after our date. He even walked me to the door and gave me the sweetest goodnight kiss. I've never felt so comfortable with anyone. This really makes staying in Forks seem like a great idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Danger Magnet chapter 4

On Saturday morning Mike called me up and asked to come over and hangout for a while. I said yes of course and eagerly awaited his arrival. When Mike got to my house we decided that since the weather was so nice for once we should go for a walk together. We ended up on the trail in the forest behind the house.

We held hands as we strolled through the trees talking and laughing together. It's one of the best days I've ever had. Mike is so sincere with me and we always have a great time together. We came to a stop by a fallen tree to sit down when we heard some rustling off in the distance. We immediately became worried because the forests of Forks had a history of animal attacks and mysterious disappearances.

Mike glanced my way before moving forward towards the noise. I grabbed his arm to stop him from going further.

"Mike don't!" I murmured so that I didn't draw any more attention to us. "What if it's something really dangerous!?"

Just as I spoke a dark chuckle abounded from where we heard the rustling. Mike and I both jumped together and clung to each other's hands in fear. We looked into each other's eyes and started inching back towards the path cautiously. The rustling then turned into a crashing sound as the mysterious person started running toward us. Mike and I jumped at the sound and clung to each other even tighter as we prepared to flee.

"Wait Bella! It's just me!"

I turned around recognizing the voice that called out to me. Shock coursed through me at who I was seeing. There before me stood Jacob Black, my childhood friend who lived in La Push. I could feel myself relax immediately and felt relieved that there wasn't some crazed axe murderer after me. Mike clearly didn't feel quite the same as he bore a confused look upon his face.

"Mike this is Jacob, he's an old friend of mine from when I used to come here to visit Charlie."

Mike still didn't look as relieved as I felt but I just figured it was because he didn't know Jake like I did. We all stood around awkwardly for a bit before Jake spoke up again looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry about scaring you guys like that. I swear I didn't mean too. I only laughed because I figured you were out of towners or something."

"It's ok Jake. I'm glad that its you out here and not some creep but maybe make yourself more obvious next time. You nearly scared us half to death."

"Why the hell are you even out here dressed like that!?" Mike suddenly burst out.

I looked at Jake again and realized with a blush that he was only wearing some cut-off jean shorts. He was crazy muscular too, nothing like the kid I used to play with back in the day. He looked like he was straight out a modeling catalogue with his messed up hair and sunny smile.

"Why don't you just back off my girlfriend. There's no way that your just skulking around the forest for an innocent reason."

"Girlfriend?"

I stood there shocked by the sudden confrontation when I noticed the look on Jacob's face. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so angry before in my life. I was about to reach out for him when he growled. He sounded like a wild animal and his whole body was shaking violently. Another growl left him and his body started changing. I was mystified and couldn't believe my eyes. Before me was a giant wolf, teeth bared in Mike's direction. I looked at Mike just in time to see him drop in a dead faint.

I wanted to check and see if he was all right but the wolf was of more concern to me in that moment. I stepped cautiously toward it only to stop after being growled at. I looked at the wolf more closely and stared into its eyes.

"Jake?"

The wolf seemed to calm a little and it whined at me. I couldn't believe it. My best friend had just turned into a giant wolf in front of me. I realized that I need to keep him calm and hope that he would change back and leave Mike alone.

"Jake? Can you understand me? You need to calm down ok? You have to change back so we can talk."

He looked at me for a moment before nodding and letting out a sigh. After a few moments the Jacob I knew was back and human and very naked. I blushed and covered my eyes quickly seeing way too much of my childhood friend.

"Jake! Clothes!?"

"Hehe sorry Bells I ruined my shorts when I phased and that's all I had with me."

Jacob was way too amused at my embarrassment. But before we could talk more several other guys that were just as buff as Jake showed up.

"Sam…"

Jake looked down at the ground as if ashamed and I realized that he probably wasn't supposed to turn into a wolf in front of people. I was shocked by it all but I didn't want him getting in trouble so I decided to help him out.

"It really wasn't Jacobs fault. Mike was being unreasonable and no one got hurt so its not really a big deal right?"

"Two outsiders have now witnessed our tribes greatest secret, of course it's a big deal. " Sam scowled at me.

"I won't tell anyone about this and I'm sure I can convince Mike that he just hallucinated after hitting his head or something."

The other guys all looked at each other and shrugged while Jake stared at me with his mouth wide with shock. I raised an eyebrow in question but he just shook his head and smiled at me. For some reason I felt my heart flutter when he smiled like that and blushed.

"Alright," Sam murmured. "I'll trust you for now but you will come to first beach tonight for the tribe meeting."

I nodded in agreement not wanting to make any trouble for myself seeing as Sam seemed like a stern guy. He nodded back to me and grabbed Jacob and walked off into the woods. The other guys just gave me a weird look then helped me carry Mike back to my house then disappeared into the forest as well. I let out a sigh as I waited for Mike to wake up. _This'll be a fun talk. I just hope he buys it._ I sighed again and went back to waiting my mind going back over today's events and wondering what would happen tonight at first beach.


End file.
